Unacceptable
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: After his failed human transmutation, Edward Elric is bolstered by the insistence of Roy Mustang that he keep going, and decides to become a State Alchemist and get his brother's body back. But Mustang has a hidden agenda, and convinces Granny Pinako to let him take the boys in, so that he can get closer to his favorite child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any related characters.**

**WARNING:****The premise for this story is that Roy Mustang is a pedophile. DO NOT READ if this makes you sick/uncomfortable/angry/etc.**

* * *

Roy Mustang had made some pretty bad decisions in his life, but this had to be one of the worst.

He had hidden his desires to the best of his ability, fooling everyone. Even Hawkeye, who was now walking behind him, hadn't guessed at his secret affinity, believing (just as they all did) that he had a love for women. For years, being in the military, Roy had managed to avoid even being in contact with children, for the most part. Really, hiding hadn't been so hard.

Until _that_ report came in. The report about two talented alchemists in Risembool, of all places. Two _young_ alchemists.

Roy couldn't refuse the order to go investigate, and, hopefully, recruit them. Even if he could have, he wouldn't have, because his curiosity had been piqued. Two little boys, studying alchemy…could there be any stronger temptation?

And so the Lieutenant Colonel, Roy Mustang, now found himself approaching a small automail shop, his subordinate in tow, trying to keep himself in check. A part of him hoped that the children would be older than believed, or maybe not to his liking. But the greater part of him, the part filled with desire for small limbs and soft skin, hoped against all hope that the children, at least one of them, would be as perfect as he had imagined.

A dog glared at him as Roy approached the door to the shop, which, he could see now, was also a house. It barked softly as he knocked, sniffing Hawkeye.

"And what do _you_ want?"

Roy looked down, startled by the voice, hostile, and saw a minuscule woman glaring back at him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm here to investigate a report of two young alchemists, ma'am."

The woman threw her hands in the air. "Can't you leave them alone!? After what they've been through! You have no business here." She tried to close the door, but Roy pushed it open.

"I know what they've been through—I saw the shed. But I'm afraid I have to insist."

He walked around a corner, into the kitchen, and his whole world turned upside down.

First of all, thought it was true Roy had seen the remains of human transmutation in the shed by the boy's house, he hadn't expected the appearance of the one child. Missing both an arm and a leg, the boy sat in a wheelchair, eyes downcast. Even so, the boy was beautiful, more flawless for his flaws; everything Roy wanted. He did not look up when Roy approached, nor did he seem concerned by the armored man behind him—

Or could that be the second child? How unexpected.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang," he said, holding his watch out. "State Alchemist. I'm not here to hurt you, or arrest you, so don't worry. But I have to know…" he addressed the blonde in the wheelchair, allowing a small bit of anger to creep into his voice. He had a part to play, after all. "Why did you do it? What made you think that _you_ could disobey the laws of alchemy?"

The armored boy placed his hand on Roy's arm. "Please," he whispered—definitely the other child, his voice was rather high-pitched. "We didn't know this would happen. Please. We're sorry…so sorry…"

Roy looked down at the armor, sure his suspicions were correct—that it was empty. "So you lost your body, huh? And your brother his arm and his leg…"

"His arm was lost when he put me in this armor." He was quiet.

"A bonded soul? Impressive. Well, I daresay you two have been punished enough. Like I said, I'm not here to reprimand you."

Roy bent down until he was eye level with the child in the wheelchair. His eyes were gorgeous, liquid gold, but terribly sad. Roy tried to ignore the pull he felt, did not touch him. "Can you speak? What's your name?"

"I'm Alphonse…" once again, the one with the armor spoke. "He's my older brother, Edward. He…he hasn't spoken since that night."

"Edward, eh?" Roy knew he was fighting a losing battle to maintain his composure. This one was…_perfection_. Despite the missing leg and arm and the dead eyes, Roy sensed _something_ in him; Edward was a fighter.

He just had to pull him back out.

"Alright then, Edward, Alphonse. I'd like to speak with you, as well as your guardian—that woman who opened the door. I'll be right back."

Roy left, breathing easier. Away from the boys, it was easier to ignore his want, but still he could not get rid of the image of the older one's—Edward's—eyes. He longed to see them light up, in happiness, in pleasure…no, he would not, could not pass this opportunity up.

"Excuse me," he tapped the woman from before on the shoulder and she swung around, almost smacking him with the automail she was working on. A girl, maybe her granddaughter, watched with amusement. "Whoa! I need to speak with you about the boys. Also, I didn't get your name."

"I don't need to speak with you! You're not touching them!"

"I believe that is their choice, ma'am…"

The woman glared. "I am Pinako. Now let's get this over with, so you can be disappointed and get your ass out of my house!"

Well, it wasn't the most polite introduction ever, but Roy would take it.

Once Pinako had sat down next to the boys, he closed the door. "Now, I'm not saying what you boys did was right, or smart, but it was _exceptional. _You are both very talented, especially you, Edward. How old are you?"

Pinako jumped in. "Ed's eleven, Al's ten. So leave them alone."

"It is incredible that you could bond a soul at that age, Edward." Roy's heart was pounding. Eleven? So young, such a ripe age. "You can't give up now. That can't be your peak. You possess amazing potential, and I wouldn't put it past you to find a way to restore your body, along with your brother's."

At this, Edward raised his head, meeting Roy's eyes for the first time. In that electric moment, he came up with a plan, a crazy plan, but the only way he could see to get the boy closer to him. And he needed to do that. Any thought of resisting his urges was gone.

"If you were to become a State Alchemist, you would be able to access the most secret of information, libraries full of alchemy you couldn't even imagine. Furthermore, if you choose to pursue that path, I would suggest coming with me, to East City. I can coach you, help you along in preparing for the exam, and besides that…I can't imagine it would be good to have you and your brother stay here. Too many memories."

His speech finished, Roy watched Edward expectantly, waiting for the answer that would end or begin his advances.

* * *

As Pinako listened to the Lieutenant Colonel ramble on, she studied him. The way he gazed almost exclusively at Ed, his nervous hands, that light in his eyes…this "Mustang" character was rather suspicious.

And then he dared to suggest he should take the brothers away, to East City!? A chill ran down Pinako's spine. There was something wrong with this man, she could feel it. No way would she let those boys be taken away.

* * *

"Now wait just a minute! You can't take them away, this is their _home_. I won't have it torn apart by some military bastard who thinks he can do anything he wants just because he wears a uniform!"

"Pinako, with all due respect, this is their decision. This is not their home, their home is empty now. I am offering them a new one, a new life, away from the memories this place will drag up. I am trying to help."

"Trying to help, my ass!"

"Ok." The words were so faint, Roy barely registered them.

"What?" he turned, eyes wide, to Edward.

"We'll go with you," he whispered, barely making a sound.

"Are you sure, Brother?" Alphonse asked.

Edward nodded, gazing up at Roy, a strange emotion in his eyes. He would not call it hope; rather, Roy thought it was the hope _for_ hope.

He smiled. "Well, that's that then. I promise, I will take care of these boys, Pinako." Roy's next words were directed at Edward. "I won't let you down."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Just to be clear, this fic involves a pedophile Roy. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Pinako was not happy, but what could she do? Even shell-shocked as he was, Edward Elric was stubborn, he wouldn't change his mind. Besides, the military apparently wanted him and his brother; they were as good as gone.

Still, she didn't have to like it.

"Now wait just a moment!"

The officer sighed, clearly irritated, and Pinako celebrated the small victory. "Do you expect him to be a State Alchemist with only two limbs, huh? He needs automail!"

* * *

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. She was right, of course. "Yes, I knew that, and I assume you will provide it?"

Pinako grinned. "Of course. However, he will have to wait a few days—I want his limbs to heal a bit more before we start operating on them. And after that, it will be a three-year process to get him used to the automail, make sure everything's in working order. If we don't do that, he could be injured, or the automail might not take."

Devastated but hiding it, Roy settled for a frown. Three years? He couldn't wait that long, not for this child. Before he could say anything, however, Edward himself cut in.

"One year."

"What!?" Pinako looked at the boy like he was crazy.

"One year," he insisted, still quiet. Roy had to wonder if the boy was more boisterous when he was happy. "I can do it."

The woman grumbled, though she apparently believed him. "That's still a year I have you."

Roy saw his chance. "I don't see why I shouldn't take them. You can come to East City and check on them, or I can bring them back here regularly. Like I said, the emotional factor of being here is important."

She turned on him, eyes fierce. "I don't trust you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but that's not the issue here. I have the well-being of these children in mind, just as you do, and they have agreed to come with me." Roy could feel Edward's eyes on him, wondered what the blonde was thinking. Hopefully he wasn't going to revoke his decision.

"His arm and leg still have to heal!" Pinako yelled.

"Well, I have a few days allotted for this endeavor," Roy maintained his calm. He needed a clear head if he was going to get these children. "They can stay with me at the inn, it's right by the railway—"

"Why in the _hell_ can't they just stay here?"

"Because I'm going to be their caretaker for a while. I'd to get to know Edward and Alphonse a bit better, and I don't see why I should wait."

"Granny, it's ok," Alphonse spoke up. "If Brother wants to go, we might as well start now. We'll have to come back often, you said so yourself."

Pinako threw her hands up in the air. "Just give me a minute alone with them, at least!"

Roy nodded his consent, leaving the room.

* * *

"Listen, boys, I don't trust that man." Pinako spoke hurriedly, not knowing when the Lieutenant Colonel would decide her time was up. Bastard.

"Why not?" Alphonse, always curious.

"I can't put my finger on it," she muttered. "There's just something about him that's wrong."

"He seemed plenty nice to me, just a little pushy," Ed whispered, looking out the window.

"All the same, be _careful_, alright, pipsqueak?"

"Midget hag." Well, the words were muttered, and not yelled like normal, but at least Edward was up to insulting her again, though Pinako hated to think that Mustang's arrival, of all things, had started the boy speaking again.

"Well…off you go." And with a deep sense of foreboding, Pinako led them out into the hall, where the officer was waiting.

* * *

"Do you have anything you'd like to bring?" Roy asked.

Alphonse gestured up the stairs. "Granny's grabbing some extra clothes for Ed, but…"

"What?"

"She said that if you were going to take us, you could pay for little things like that, so she's not packing much."

Roy shook his head, amused. "She's quite the feisty one."

Just then, Pinako descended, carrying a small suitcase. "Here," she thrust it into Roy's hands. "You can surely handle that."

They headed for the door, collecting Hawkeye on the way out. If she was surprised by the way things were going, she didn't show it.

Roy was almost out the door, following Alphonse, when Ed spoke up behind him. "Wait."

For a dreadful moment, Roy thought the boy was going to change his mind. Then—"I don't want this wheelchair. I don't like it." His eyes made it clear Edward wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

Holding in a grin, knowing how much it would push Pinako's buttons, Roy bent down and asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"

The boy thought for a moment before nodding slowly, while Pinako glared daggers from over his shoulder. Smiling openly now, Roy scooped the blonde up, mindful of his bandages. "Nothing hurts?"

Edward shook his head, and with a last, overly jovial wave, Roy left the automail shop, both boys in tow.

* * *

Roy had to move to a larger room in the inn in order to accommodate the boys, though Alphonse convinced him to only ask for two beds, as he couldn't sleep anyway.

Neither one bothered to get too comfortable in the room; after all, it was just a temporary situation. Once Edward had his automail, they would be going back to Roy's flat in East City.

They had a quick dinner in the room, courtesy of the small eatery downstairs, throughout which neither boy talked much, though Alphonse did ask a few questions about being a State Alchemist, which Roy was happy to answer. His main goal (aside from his personal desires) was to get Edward to become a State Alchemist, but he would be happy to have Alphonse on board too; after all, he had helped in the human transmutation.

After cleaning up, Roy undressed, preparing for bed. He was just about to turn out the lights when Edward finally spoke. "Thank you," he murmured.

"What for?"

"For coming to get us. I…didn't think there was anything I could do." The boy turned his eyes to look up at Roy. "But now we've got you, as well as Granny Pinako, and I can become a State Alchemist. I just know I can fix everything. You gave me hope today…so, thank you."

Roy smiled, running his hands through Edward's hair, briefly; he didn't want to get too close, too fast. The worst thing, at this point, would be to scare the boy off. "Don't mention it," he said. "Now, get some sleep. I've got a surprise planned for tomorrow."

Obediently, the blonde laid his head on the pillow, though he did not close his eyes, instead watching his brother, who was in turn stargazing out the single window. Roy didn't comment, merely covered the boy with a blanket. He couldn't blame Ed for not wanting to go to sleep.

After all, he must have terrible nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, boys, we're going to a carnival!"

Alphonse rose right away, having lost the ability to sleep. Edward was slower, opening his eyes blearily as Roy repeated the announcement. He stared, not moving from under the covers.

Roy couldn't help but laugh. Ed's eyes, no longer blank, were easily readable; the boy thought he was crazy. Probably he was wondering exactly what kind of man he had agreed to live with.

"Don't worry, I'm not always this cheerful," he chuckled. "I just figured it would be nice for you two to…you know, get to do something fun. It's just a couple towns over, in Cayne. But we have to leave to make the train."

Edward didn't speak, but pulled himself to an upright position, still blinking sleep from his eyes. Alphonse, on the other hand, seemed excited. "We've never been to a carnival before, have we, Brother?"

"We went once—" Ed cut himself off, struggling to get a shirt on with one arm until Roy intervened. The boy pouted a little, but did not resist; in all likelihood, he was irritated at his disability rather than Roy's presence. "—but you were just a baby, Al. I don't really remember it, either."

"You two will enjoy it. There are games with prizes, and rides, and food…" Roy trailed off awkwardly, realizing Alphonse couldn't enjoy that last one. He continued, hoping to cover for his mistake. "It's a kid's paradise."

"You know," Ed murmured, seeming put out at being called a kid, "we can hardly be called _kids_ after what we did."

Roy shook his head, easing Edward's shorts over his stump. "Regardless of what you've done, you're still eleven, Ed. And Al, you're only ten. That means you're both still children." He stood up, smirking now. "And you should enjoy it. Once you're older, you'll realize how much fun it is to be a kid!"

Edward rolled his eyes—he was getting sassier as he opened up, which Roy found amusing. "I _suppose_."

"Well, I'm excited!" Alphonse piped up, his attitude rahter different from that of his brother, so peppy and overly cheerful.

"In that case, let's go."

* * *

The train ride to Cayne was uneventful, until the trio went to disembark. Trying to be helpful, an attendant had offered Edward a chair and—

"Absolutely not."

"You know, Brother, it might make things easier…"

"I won't use it." The attendant stood, stunned by the defiance in such a young boy. Roy waved him off; the poor man didn't need to get mixed up in this.

"Brother!" Alphonse insisted. "Come on!"

"I said no." Though Edward was arguing with Al, his gaze traveled to Roy, challenging, mischievous. He snorted; the promise of a carnival seemed to be doing the blonde good, if in an unexpected way.

"Here, then." Roy promptly scooped Ed up, carrying him off the train. "You're tiny enough that this won't be a problem."

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before Edward started squirming, half-yelling, "Who are you calling so small that he makes a feather seem big and heavy!?"

Alphonse was creaking behind them, laughter shaking his metal frame. Roy was simply shocked; he had no idea the boy would be so sensitive about his size…he would have to remember that; it would be fun to tease him later.

But now…"Hey, hey, calm down, you're going to fall."

Apparently realizing this possibility, Edward ceased his movement, glaring at Roy instead. However, his expression lifted as he saw balloons and striped tents in the distance, along with a Ferris wheel. He and his brother started pointing and exclaiming, and Roy inwardly celebrated a victory. Kids weren't so hard after all.

They entered the carnival. "So, what's up first?"

There was no hesitation as the two boys spoke in unison, Edward pointing with his gaze. "_That!_"

The Ferris wheel. Of course. "Well, it _is_ a classic. Let's go."

The operator was a little surprised to see a suit of armor wanting to ride, but when Alphonse was weighed, he was deemed light enough to be able to ride without messing up the balance (most likely due to the fact that he was hollow). Al climbed into one carriage, laughing as it went up slightly to allow more passengers to board.

Roy sat down Ed down in the next carriage before climbing in himself, smiling at the boy's excitement. "Be careful, okay? Don't lean over the edge."

Edward stuck his tongue out at Roy. Yes, this was definitely a good idea.

They heard Alphonse shout as the ride began, amazed from the view at the top. After just a moment, Ed echoed his brother, leaning forward to look around. "Roy! You can see _everything_!" The boy laughed, half at himself for such an obvious statement, and half in childish joy. Roy simply smiled, watching Edward enjoy himself.

Each time the wheel turned, the brothers would exclaim at the top, holding their breath on the way up, and both were rather disappointed when the ride ended.

"That was _fantastic_!" Al shouted.

"Again?" Edward asked.

Roy laughed, pulling Ed up out of the seat. "Come on, there's much more to do. We can always come back later."

The brothers debated for a moment before agreeing to move on, still exhilarated. But as the trio traversed the carnival, looking for a game or two, they quieted.

"Roy," Al whispered. "E-everyone's staring at us like we're freaks."

"We kind of are, Al…" Ed frowned, pressing his face into Roy's shoulder rather than look at the people around him.

"Stop that." Roy demanded, strongly enough to make both boys stare at him. "People in this world are foolish. They would stare at someone because of a different hair color, or because of their gender, or skin color, or what the other person is wearing. You two might be a little different, but that just makes you special. Even if you had your bodies, people might stare for some other silly reason. Just ignore them."

Satisfied with this, Roy scanned the nearby tents. "How about some darts?"

Ed and Al agreed, moods still slightly muted, but not as downcast as before, to Roy's relief. They played each other, Alphonse winning by a landslide due to Edward having to use his left hand (and having to balance in Roy's arms). Al picked out a prize, a large stuffed bear, while Ed petulantly handed the attendant money for another go.

He hit the balloons this time, but not enough of them to win a prize. At this point, Roy stepped in, handing Ed briefly over to his brother and earning a look of outrage. He missed not a single time.

"Pick one, Ed." The boy pondered, seeming a little irritated at Roy's help but eager for a prize nonetheless. Finally, he pointed to a stuffed lion, not quite as big as Al's bear, but still a hefty reward. The attendant grinned, handing it to Edward. After reclaiming the blonde, Roy directed their attention to a carnival delicacy: cotton candy.

If armor could drool, Alphonse would have. Roy felt bad that Al couldn't enjoy the treat, but he figured Ed must be getting hungry.

Now sitting at a small table, Roy ate his own cotton candy while Edward _investigated_ his. The boy turned the stick round and round, staring at the pink fluff for a small eternity before licking it.

Roy laughed at the expression on Ed's face; confused by the melting on the candy and presumably enjoying the sugary taste. "Ed, just bite into it."

The boy did so, seeming much more satisfied this way.

"You know, I'm going to make a list of things to eat when I get my body back," Al declared. "And cotton candy is number one."

"You'll love it, Al." Edward was barely understandable, cheek filled with the treat.

Alphonse looked around. Roy didn't pay much attention to his musings, until the boy _squealed_ (which was a rather strange thing to hear, coming from a suit of armor). "What—?"

"Look, they have cats!" Al promptly ran over to a nearby stall that was indeed selling pets. How odd.

Roy picked Ed up. Being so used to this by now, Edward didn't even brace himself, just kept licking his sticky fingers. When they caught up to Alphonse, he was petting a cat, out of its cage. "Look, Brother, it's so cute!"

A flash of inspiration struck Roy. This was too easy—he should have been a father. "How about we go pick out a cat when we go back to East City, Al?"

Alphonse gasped. "Really!?"

"Sure, why not?"

He clapped his hands, delighted at the prospect. "Now then," Roy said, as Edward tried to stifle a yawn. "How about we head back?"

There were a few protests, but both boys were tired, and the trio exited the carnival. On the way to the train station, Ed whispered in Roy's ear. "Thank you,"

"For what?" Roy murmured.

"Taking us to the carnival. Being so nice. Promising Al he could have a cat—he loves them. Granny was wrong about you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Roy wasn't thrilled at the prospect of going back to the Rockbell residence to get Edward his automail; that Pinako woman was impossible to deal with, and a little too suspicious. He had to watch himself around her.

But Roy knew better than to renege on his word, and so they returned to get Ed measured.

* * *

"Through here, and for God's sake, put the boy down!"

"You know I'm an atheist, Granny," Edward chided, saving Roy the trouble. However, he did obey the tiny woman, placing Ed on an examination table.

Winry burst into the room, tape measure in hand, ready and raring to go. Roy had a feeling that one would grow up to be a lot like her grandmother.

"Okay, ready, Ed?" she asked.

"What's there to be ready for? All you're doing is measuring me."

"Yes," Pinako granted, "but we'll be completing the automail tonight, all we have to do is cut down the pieces and assemble them. It'll be an all-nighter, but we can do it. And you're staying the night." She turned her gaze to Roy. "No arguments."

Alphonse laughed, while Edward rolled his eyes. Roy conceded, figuring the boys were probably attached enough to him to not revoke their decision to travel to East City. After all, Al had a cat to look forward to, and Ed would never leave his brother.

"Now, go ahead, Winry."

Winry set about measuring Ed's remaining arm and leg, watched closely by Pinako. Presumably, the girl was new at this; she was only as old as Edward.

There must have been hundreds of measurements. The length of the arm and leg, of course, but also the length of the foot, shin, size of the knee, length from shoulder to elbow, length from wrist to finger-tip, on and on the list went. Automail was a lot more complicated than Roy had supposed, and they weren't even _building _it yet. He gained a small bit of respect of Pinako.

Finally, the women were done. It was only after they ceased fluttering about Ed that Roy realized how little he liked watching them touch the boy. He would have to work on his possessiveness. Edward himself did not look irritated, just bored with the process.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, you're done, Ed!" Winry chirped.

"Good." He stretched, reaching for Roy in a way that made his heart jump. The boy was just _too fucking adorable_. And the action seemed to irritate Pinako, which was a huge plus. "Dinner, then?"

* * *

Edward was surprisingly calm the next morning for someone who was about to undergo surgery. Hell, he even lacked the usual shadows under his eyes; the blonde had evidently slept _better_ than normal. Maybe it was because he was moving forward, making progress.

Roy, on the other hand, was staring at the instruments and the automail arm and leg and the tubes around the chair, and thought he was going to have a panic attack. Alphonse seemed similarly concerned. Up until now, "automail" had just been helping Ed be able to keep moving forward; now it seemed like torture.

Winry was focused, and Pinako, for once, was not grumbling about Roy, totally concentrated. He brought Ed over to the chair, and reclined it. No going back now. He stepped back, standing by Al in a corner.

"Ready, Ed?" Pinako was brisk—she wasn't going to try to sugarcoat anything. Edward nodded, determination shining in his eyes. "Alright, here we go—brace yourself."

And they began, screwing and cementing ports into his flesh, Winry working on the arm and Pinako holding Ed down. The boy was thrashing about, gasping and crying out, his face contorted in agony. Every once in a while, a curse would fly from his lips.

A brief intermission came as they moved down, ready to start on his leg, in which Edward merely panted and groaned. Then it began again. Roy thought he was going to be sick. It was horrible, watching Ed go through this pain—it reminded him of Ishbal. Imagining Edward in that situation, that torture, brought bile into Roy's throat.

He had no idea how long it was before he heard Pinako say, "Alright, we're connecting the nerves, which will hurt, but then we're finished."

Edward let out one last, short scream as he was hooked up, to which Alphonse verbally winced in sympathy. Then there was silence.

The quiet scared Roy. "Well!? Did it work?"

"Oh yes," Pinako wiped her brow. "It went fine. Mind you, he's unconscious now, and he'll be that way for a few hours."

Roy breathed a sigh of relief, as the woman handed him a paper. "Now, don't let him get out of bed for a few days. You can carry him _gently_ to the train station and then to your place, but try not to jostle him. After that, he can start moving normally. I'll be up in two weeks to check on him. Provided that goes well, he can begin to be more strenuous with his automail. Usually, I'd give it longer, but since he's so sure he can do everything in a year…" Pinako sighed. "I'll come for him every month after that, just to make sure everything's in working order. If adjustments need to be made, you'll have to bring him back here."

"Sure," Roy said.

"I think that's about it…in general, though, keep the automail oiled well in the joints, be on the lookout for any pain he has—it shouldn't hurt, now—or any strange noises the limbs make. It's water-resistant metal, but when he showers make sure he gets it dry."

"Don't forget the exercises, Granny!" Winry piped up.

"Oh, yes. While he's in bed, he can move his fingers and toes, then work up to his wrists and ankles, elbows and knees…you get it."

"Is that everything?" Now that it was done, Roy was in quite a hurry to get the boys on a train to East City.

"Almost." Pinako grabbed his lapels, pulling him down to her height, almost making Roy fall. "You listen to me, _Lieutenant Colonel_. I may not be related to them, but I care a hell of a lot about those boys, and certainly have more of a claim to them than you. If you harm them in any way, I swear I will do everything in my power to ruin your life and your career."

She released him, leaving Roy stunned as she turned around. "You may go now."

Eager to comply and avoid any possible violence from the woman, Roy gingerly picked Ed up—he was much heavier now—and walked out.

Despite the threats, Roy couldn't help feeling like he had won, especially with Edward's head pressed to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, here we are!" Roy was having a hard time keeping himself in check. He was simply _ecstatic_ that the Elric brothers were officially living with him; up until now Pinako had been a threat, but at this point, what could she do? She would only see them every month, and that would be in his house, his territory, if you will.

Ed hung his head upside down, suspended in Roy's arms as he was, to get a look. "Can you put me down on the couch?"

Roy complied, even as Al protested: "Brother, you're supposed to stay in bed—"

"A couch is just as good as a bed," Edward huffed. He was _not happy_ with the order to stay mostly still for a week or so. "And I'd rather in here where people will be around than in a bedroom by myself."

Roy couldn't help but laugh. Ed had woken up on the train, only slightly disoriented, and been immediately testy with Pinako's rules. "Don't worry, Ed, we'll keep you entertained."

"Good." The blonde grinned, wiggling his fingers. "I'm not gonna lie, it feels really weird to move these."

"Not any weirder than being hollow, Brother," Alphonse teased.

Edward stuck out his tongue. "But really, it's like…I can feel my fingers, but I can't."

Roy wasn't sure what to say—while Ed was presumably happy to have limbs at all, it must be a bit disheartening to realize you just have metal instead of skin.

"Oh well," the boy continued. "It's better than nothing."

Well, that was that. Roy was glad to see Ed was so much more positive now. Unfortunately, he would have to burst his bubble just a bit.

"Alright, boys, today's my last day off from work, so, Al…how about we go get that cat?"

Immediately Alphonse clapped, elated. Ed, on the other hand, took this as a challenge. "I'll be going too, then?"

"Ed, you really are supposed to stay still."

The blonde glared up at Roy, before sighing and looking away. Roy hadn't expected him to give in so easily, but he supposed Edward didn't actually want to risk messing up his automail and missing his first chance to take the State Alchemist's entry exam.

"Fine," he groaned. "This sucks, you know? I thought I'd be able to _do_ stuff once I got my automail and I'm stuck waiting."

Roy couldn't help but chuckle at Edward's whining, patting the boy on the head before leading Alphonse out the door.

* * *

They were at the pet shop for an hour. A solid hour of Al squealing about how cute the kittens were, and what their names should be, and, of course, agonizing over which one to get. In the end, he picked a minute tabby with obscenely large blue eyes.

Now, Alphonse was almost skipping down the street, humming a tune while carrying his precious "Lumin" (because her eyes were somewhat _lumin_ous, apparently). Honestly, Roy had no idea a cat could make a boy so happy.

"You know, Roy, it's going to take a while to get used to Brother having his automail."

Roy let out a breath—he had been afraid Al was going to thank him again, as he had been doing nonstop since they left the pet shop. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know it hasn't been that long since he had limbs of his own, but…I suppose it just seems like Brother adjusted so well to not having an arm and a leg. And now, of all times, he's stuck on a couch. It's odd, don't you think?"

Roy shrugged. "Yeah, a little ironic, I suppose, but you have to keep in mind he won't be immobile forever."

"True," Alphonse mused. "But it's strange to even see the automail on him. I remember him with flesh and all that metal is so…disarming." He laughed. "But, I suppose he must feel that way about me!"

Laughing along with the boy, Roy let his thoughts slip out. "I think the automail suits him." Al stopped, looking at Roy, which made him feel compelled to explain. "I mean…I didn't know him before, so I'm a bad judge. But it seems like he's a tough kid; not everyone can come back from what you two experienced. I suppose the automail is almost like a battle scar to me—a symbol that he's a boy who doesn't give up."

Al was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "That's a beautiful way to look at it, Roy."

Roy smiled, glad that Alphonse thought it was beautiful and not creepy. Truth be told, he thought Edward was resplendent with the automail limbs, as he had said, but it was good that Al didn't catch the manner in which he meant that.

* * *

A fierce cursing woke Roy. The words weren't half as shocking—or amusing—as the high-pitched voice that carried them. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out into the living room, only to find Ed had walked half-way to his room before tripping on his new leg. Undoubtedly, this was the cause of the profanities.

"Ed," he drawled. "You know you're supposed to stay put." Roy pulled the boy to his feet, supporting him, and that's when he felt the wetness on Edward's face. "Oh, Ed…"

Roy picked the boy up, carrying him back to the couch and holding him as the hiccups started. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

Edward shook his head, stifling oncoming sobs against Roy's chest.

As much as he lived to get this close to the blonde, Roy didn't like for it to be because of Ed's distress. He rocked the blonde slowly, not wanting to endanger his automail further but still trying to calm him down.

"Shh, Ed, shh, what's wrong?"

Again the boy shook his head, this time choking out, "Just a stupid nightmare, it shouldn't matter…"

Ah. Yes, Roy had been expecting this. "Ed…no one can blame you for having nightmares after what you've been through. It just means you're human, that you feel…and it doesn't make you a weakling, so don't start that."

Edward calmed slightly, clutching Roy, the automail fingers no less mobile than his flesh ones.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Ed mumbled. "Just…will you stay here with me? For the night?"

Roy knew he shouldn't be getting off on this, but his heart was soaring at the prospect of getting ever closer to the young blonde. He smiled. "Of course."

Ed pulled himself down, resting his head in Roy's lap and curling into a blanket. Roy gently stroked his hair, marveling at the golden strands, as Edward promptly—and easily—fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is your last check, aren't you excited, Ed?" Winry examined his automail, marveling as always at the smooth metal. It seemed his arm was in good shape…now for the leg.

"Well, yeah. I'll be more excited when you and Granny stop fretting over me. My automail's been fine for months now."

Winry rolled her eyes at Edward's sarcasm. Over the past year, he had been as impatient and stubborn as he was before _that_ night. It was good to see him back to normal, even if he could be obnoxious.

"Leg looks good," she proclaimed shortly thereafter. "Now, move around a bit."

Ed complied, groaning. He walked around the room, then pin wheeled his arm. "See? Fine."

"Alright, alright. Look, I just have to make sure you'll be able to deal with whatever the military throws at you, so go spar with Al, then you're good to go."

Eyes brightening, Edward yelled for Alphonse before heading outside. East City was crowded, but there was always a corner in a park somewhere where the brothers could spar. The plus to this setup was that Winry could enjoy the flowers and sun while they did their thing.

However, this time, she really had to pay attention, and plopped down in the grass as Ed and Al faced each other. This was her last chance to spot any kinks in the automail before Edward was to take the State Alchemist exam, and Winry didn't want to miss anything that could cost him, or hurt him.

It was exhausting just to watch the brothers fight. Sure, she was fit, but Edward's flexibility and stamina mixed with Alphonse's lack of ability to tire and huge form was something else entirely.

* * *

Eventually, Al won—as far as Winry knew, he always won. Edward wasn't disappointed, though; he ran up to her. "So," he panted. "Am I good?"

Winry smiled. "Yeah, you're automail's perfect. Thanks to me."

"Finally!" Ed's grin didn't disappear even once the trio made it back to Roy's apartment. He sat near Winry as she packed up her equipment, transmuting little birds out of some scrap metal.

"You know," he mused, "I haven't used alchemy since then. Looks like I haven't forgotten it, though."

Winry smiled. "Of course not, you're great at it." Heart beating fast, she turned to Edward. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she looked out the window at the darkening sky. "…and it will probably be a long time before I see you next, so…" Winry leaned forward.

Her lips were barely an inch away from Edward's when he jumped back slightly.

"What're you _doing_?"

"I-I was going to give you a kiss…" Winry was bright red, embarrassment at her rejection seeping through her.

Ed flushed as well. "Listen, Winry, I like you and all, but not…that way."

Merely nodding, Winry left the room, heading to her own guest bed to collect herself and escape from that golden stare.

* * *

"Uhm, Al?"

Alphonse jerked, turning his head away from the open window in his and Edward's room. "Oh, sorry, Winry. I tend to space out at night…even though I can't sleep, I get so preoccupied with my thoughts that I blank."

"It's fine…where's Ed?"

Al shuffled oddly. "He's with Roy."

Winry paused for a few seconds, confusion etched on her face. "What?"

"Well, he spends every night with Roy. Not like that!" Alphonse hurriedly corrected himself upon seeing Winry's face. "He just sleeps next to Roy, is all."

"_Why_?"

Al shrugged. "He's been doing it since the first night we got here."

Winry struggled to maintain her composure. This was just _too weird_. "You don't find that…strange?"

"Well, a little. I mean, I never would have expected this from Brother, but…he's so happy. And I never hear him screaming from nightmares anymore, so I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing. Maybe it's not normal, but if it helps Brother…"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Winry trailed off. "I'll be right back."

She shut the door behind her, creeping down the hallway towards Mustang's room. The door was open a crack, just enough for her to press her ear up and be able to hear what was happening inside.

"What's wrong, Ed?" The voice was somewhat muted, but definitely Mustang's.

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly…it's just…Roy, today something happened with Winry." This was dreadful. Ed was going to tell _Mustang_ about it?

"What?" The man's voice sounded a little harder.

"I told you, nothing bad, just…she tried to kiss me."

* * *

The words left Edward's mouth and seemed to strangle Roy. That _girl_ was kissing Ed? No. All of his effort and planning, and he was going to lose the boy he loved.

He breathed deeply. "Tried?"

"Well, yeah," Edward fidgeted. "I stopped her."

At this, Roy relaxed again, pleased. "Why?"

* * *

This was something Winry wanted to know, too, but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out this way. Still, she couldn't seem to move.

"Because…you're supposed to kiss people you love, and I just…didn't feel it." Alright, that hurt.

"Ed, that's okay, you know. This happens when you're young—hell, it happens when you're old too. You and Winry are twelve now, you're bound to start feeling these things, but that doesn't mean you have to reciprocate if you don't want to."

"But Roy—" _Damn_, Winry hated when Edward said his name. Before it didn't bother her, but now…it just seemed too _close_. "—I know that. The problem is…she's the only girl I've ever really known. Shouldn't I feel that way about her?"

"You can't force it, Ed. And besides, just because you know her doesn't mean you have to love her like that. You two have been so close, she might be like more of a sister to you. Don't worry about it."

Before Edward could protest, Mustang continued. "Now, it's late…go to sleep, okay?"

Evidently, Ed agreed, because Winry heard no more. Taking a risk, she peered into the gap in the door, able to see only a sliver of the room: the bed, and Edward curling up to Mustang on it.

Winry shuddered, and walked back to Al's room.

"Alphonse?"

"What is it, Winry?"

"I-I'm gonna leave. I can wait at the train station until morning. Mustang, he's…really creepy. I have to get out of here."

Al seemed sad, but she really couldn't stay here any longer. "He's not that bad, once you get to know him, but I understand. Bye, Winry."

Winry waved, then retrieved her bags. Walking down the street, she couldn't help but think about how Granny Pinako would react upon hearing about what she had witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Having been decreed to be in good health, Ed spent the next several weeks preparing to take the State Alchemist exam with Al. Roy scarcely saw the boys during that time, unless it was to point out a new book they could study. When the day came, the brothers were a bit nervous, but seemed confident in their abilities.

Roy, on the other hand, was terribly worried.

For one thing, he was of course concerned for the boys; they had worked so hard to get to this point, and while he truly believed they would succeed…should one of them fail, it would be tragic. Normally, Roy would have been in the room with them now, watching Ed and Al and the other hopefuls take the written exam. But due to his connection to the boys, Roy had been forbidden to enter; the higher-ups had the idea that he would help the Elrics.

So he had no idea what was happening inside.

Furthermore, Roy couldn't help but worry about the future. If and when Edward and Alphonse got their State Alchemist licenses, would they stick around? Of course, Roy was particularly worried about Ed…he would be devastated if the blonde left him after today.

So Roy found himself pacing outside the exam building, snapping his fingers rhythmically, miniature spurts of flame rising from his gloved hands every few seconds. The guards watched him out of the corners of their eyes, but said nothing.

After hours of waiting, Roy saw the doors open and the crowd inside begin to walk out.

"Fucking hell," he murmured to himself, feeling the erratic beat of his heart. This was only half the exam, and he was already this scared; what would he do during and after the practical?

Roy pulled his thoughts together as he saw Ed and Al rushing towards him.

Edward's eyes were gleaming. "I passed!"

Despite his troubles, Roy couldn't help but grin as Alphonse pouted. "Way to take all the glory, Brother, I passed as well!"

It was as though a light had been turned off inside Ed as he, now hesitant, turned towards his brother. "Yeah, you did, Al, but that's as far as you can go."

"What're you talking about, Brother?"

"Listen, you can't become a State Alchemist." Roy considered intervening, but thought better of it.

"But—"

"I'm serious. What do you think would happen once they saw that you were hollow? Plus, a State Alchemist has to do everything the military says, right?" Ed turned to Roy for confirmation, and he nodded. "So you don't need to get mixed up in that. Besides, only one of us has to get certified to get into the libraries…it's really for the best."

Roy was surprised by Ed's decision, but knew it was logical.

Alphonse grumbled, but agreed. Then a bell went off.

"Time for the physical demonstration, then."

"Actually, Ed," Roy cut in, "first you have a psychological evaluation."

The boy looked confused. "Huh?"

Roy laughed. "It's just to make sure you're sane enough to go through with this. Though, if you ask me, this portion doesn't always root out those who aren't fit…but never mind that, you'll be fine."

"Alrighty, then!" Edward gave a cheeky smile and a wave, before running off.

"Do they go straight to the practical, after that, then?"

"Yeah, Al, they do. Next time we see Ed, he'll be a State Alchemist."

Roy wasn't sure he was as excited for that moment as he ought to be.

* * *

"I DID IT!"

Roy and Alphonse heard Edward before they saw him amongst the crowd.

"I totally _nailed_ it!"

Roy grinned as the blonde appeared, his happiness contagious. Edward ran at Al, jumping to high-five his brother, while Roy did his best not to laugh at the boy's small stature.

"Congratulations, Brother!"

"You're not too disappointed, Al?" Ed checked, seriousness seeping into his voice.

"You're happy, Brother, and I guess that's good enough."

Edward slapped Al's arm, ignoring the clang, and then, to Roy's surprise, Ed barreled into him, hugging his waist. "Thank you," he said, voice mumbled, "I could never have done this without you, Roy, would never have even thought about it."

Tongue loosened, perhaps, by the elation Roy always felt at having the boy in his arms, Roy responded without thinking. "I'm so happy for you. I love you, Ed."

A moment of silence ensued as Roy realized what he had said, eyes widening in horror, ready for the boy at his midsection to pull away in disgust.

Instead, Edward looked up at Roy, still beaming like a maniac. "Love you too!"

Oh. Of course. Roy had, obviously, assumed a sort of father-like role to the Elric brothers over the past year. And a father was allowed to tell his children he loved them without it being considered inappropriate.

Roy smiled, sighing internally with relief at his close call. "Well then, what do you say we go celebrate, boys?"

* * *

Roy was torn. If he didn't do something now, he was sure Ed would forever think of him as a father. But if he did, the boy might be angry with him, even sickened by him.

The risks were astronomical, in Roy's eyes, but he had to do what he had to do. After all, he had long since given up trying to control his feelings, his cravings.

"Ed," he whispered. "You awake?"

The blonde stirred beside him. "Kinda," he mumbled.

"I have to talk to you."

Edward yawned. "M'kay," he said, turning over to face Roy. "Go ahead."

"I told you I loved you earlier."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I…I didn't mean that I loved you like a father. You remember your teacher, Izumi? I love you like she loves Sig. I love you...how Winry loves you."

"You trying to say you want to kiss me?" Ed teased. Roy, taken aback, didn't respond. "I don't love you like a dad, either, Roy. I may not have had the best father, with him running off and all, but I remember the love I had for my mother. What I feel for you isn't the same." Again, Edward yawned, turning back over and snuggling into Roy. "Y'know, maybe being kissed wouldn't be so bad," he muttered, slipping into unconsciousness, "if you were the one kissing me..."

Roy never would have expected that response, but having received it, felt a joy beyond anything he had ever experienced. He loved Edward, his beautiful twelve year old, and Ed loved him back.

Roy kissed the boy's hair, for the first time possessing what he wanted most.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fullmetal, in my office."

Eager, Edward bounded into Roy's office, barely letting the doors close before hugging the man. "You know, you can call me by my name."

Roy laughed, patting his back. "Hey, I've gotta talk to you, Ed."

The boy plopped down onto a couch. "Okay."

"We can't tell anyone we're together."

As expected, Edward pouted. "Why not? I mean, I know you're not supposed to date your superiors—or in your case, subordinates—but plenty of people do anyway, they just keep kinda quiet about it—"

"It's not because of our ranks, Ed. It's because you're a kid. It's illegal for me to be with you…if anyone found out about us, I could be arrested."

Edward, eyes now cast down, looking at the floor, seemed confused. "That's silly, it's not like it's against my will or anything…"

"I know," Roy whispered, "but people don't accept that people as young as you can make a decision like that. So it's illegal. That's why I used your title to call you in—I can't do anything that might arouse suspicion. I have to seem distant from you, let the higher-ups know I'm not even spoiling you as a father-figure."

"Alright then," Ed sighed. "I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Alphonse." Roy knew this would be a tough sell, but it was absolutely imperative that the younger Elric brother not find out about his love for Edward.

"But we can trust Al!" Ed protested, crossing his arms.

"I know it's hard to understand, but very few people can accept love between an adult and a child. Your brother is a great kid, and yes, he is very trustworthy, but he might not understand. Al might go to the police and have me arrested because he thinks I'm hurting you; he would do it because he would want to keep you safe."

Edward bit his lip. "It'll be hard to keep a secret from Al…we've always told each other everything, you know. But…I can see what you mean. I won't tell him. But…"

"Yes?"

Ed's next words were hesitant, the soft tone making Roy want to hug the boy. "Does this mean I can't stay with you at night anymore?"

"No," Roy smiled, "that's still okay, seeing as we've been doing it for so long. Al thinks of that as a platonic thing, so no need to worry."

"Alright. Is that all?" Edward got up to leave, still seeming unhappy with having to keep a secret.

"Almost. How about I take you out this Friday? Just the two of us, after work. We can be sneaky,"

Grinning, Ed nodded. As he turned to leave, Roy rose from his desk and grabbed the blonde's arm, turning him and giving Edward a quick kiss—the boy's first.

"How was that?" he asked, unable to hide a smirk at Ed's red face.

Edward seemed to try to respond, but was too flustered. In the end he settled for hugging Roy once more, then scurrying out the door.

Roy went back to his desk, satisfied.

* * *

Pinako had been furious when Winry got home telling tales of _Mustang_ sleeping in the same bed as Edward. She knew there was something weird about him!

Of course, Pinako had hopped onto the first train into East City, arriving the same day the brothers and the Lieutenant Colonel got back from Central and the State Alchemy exam. Now she was waiting. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't go to the police without having any proof. Therefore, she had to watch for any signs of Mustang…_doing_ anything to Ed. She shuddered at the thought.

It took until Friday for anything promising to occur. The Colonel and Edward came home, presumably from work, but left just as quick as they had come—without Alphonse.

Pinako followed them.

* * *

Ed held Roy's hand all the way to the café where they would be having an early dinner. Roy was rather amused to see the usually tough and stubborn boy act like a wimpy child—though he had to admit, the act did help to convince passersby that Roy was simply his father. Nothing more.

Roy loved Edward, he really did. The boy was adorable, even though he could be a little spitfire. And he was so strong, so determined. Still, Roy couldn't pretend he didn't have any physical desires for Ed. His blonde hair, always tucked in a braid now that it had grown longer, his large, overtly expressive eyes, his small stature…all of it drew Roy in, and he found himself unable to pay strict attention to the boy's chatter throughout the meal. After all, he had been denying himself his desires since the day he had met Edward, and now that he was sure the boy would reciprocate…Roy wanted him.

But he wouldn't hurt Ed. He couldn't. This thought alone made Roy decide not to go all the way with the blonde, not until he was a bit older and could take it. For now…he would content himself with the boy's lips.

After the meal, Roy led Edward down an alleyway, a dark amusement settling over him at how suspicious the act was. Once out of sight, he pulled Ed in close, kissing the breath out of the boy.

"Edward," he whispered.

"R-Roy?" Roy checked, seeing that Ed was confused, a little overwhelmed, but not scared.

"It's okay, Ed. I'm not going to do anything. I love you…" he breathed, kissing the tiny alchemist once more. He paused, then kissed again, and this time Edward responded, charmingly clumsy.

Roy let himself slide to the ground, pulling Ed on top of him. He began to caress the blonde, running his hands over his back and sides. Edward's breathing was quickening, the new experience causing adrenaline to rush through his body.

Roy stopped, allowing Ed time to decide he didn't like this. Only once the boy kissed _him_, lips insistent, did he smile and continue, letting his mouth travel down to Edward's neck.

There, he stopped, pulling Ed into his chest, hugging the boy but ceasing anything more. They were both panting slightly, the blonde more so.

"Roy?" he questioned. "Did…I do something wrong?"

"No," Roy kissed the top of Edward's head. "Nothing at all. It's just that, one, that's all I think you're ready for right now, and two, we _are_ in public. We still have to be careful."

Edward looked skyward. "And it's getting dark," he murmured. "We should go back."

Roy agreed, pulling the boy to his feet and leading him out of the alley.

* * *

Pinako had to dive out of the way in order to avoid the Lieutenant Colonel's notice at the mouth of the alleyway. She thought it very likely she would be sick, after what she had just witnessed. How she had longed to cry out, to stop it…but she couldn't. She had been transfixed, horrified as Mustang pushed his dirty mouth onto Ed—and Edward didn't know to stop him!

Shuddering, Pinako made her way to the police station. She would stop that pedophile before he could do anything worse to the poor boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy couldn't explain what woke him the next morning. Intuition, perhaps, or maybe the faint noise of breathing other than Edward's.

But when he opened his eyes, he saw four men, in full uniform, guns in position.

"Hands up," one said. Roy instinctively looked down, seeing that Ed, curled up beside him as always, was still asleep. He gently moved his hands out from around the boy, holding them in the air.

"If we could take this into the living room, officers," Roy whispered, "I would very much appreciate it."

The officers looked irritated at this request, but backed into the hall, allowing Roy to get up. Keeping his hands over his head, Roy leaned down to kiss Edward on the forehead. One officer behind him made a disgusted sound, and as he walked with them to his living room, the officer spat at him before grabbing his hands and placing them behind his back.

"Roy? What's going on?" Alphonse was peering out from the door to his room.

"Nothing, Al."

"Ha!" It was the officer who had spit on him. Roy was glad he didn't have his gloves on, or he would have lost patience with the man there. "Nothing, my ass. This man's the worst society has to offer."

"What…?" Al clearly had no idea what the officer was talking about.

"This _bastard_," the officer continued, glaring at Roy, "has committed crimes against children. Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric," he said, voice quavering. "He's my guardian. I still don't understand, he hasn't harmed me or my—" here Al stopped, metal mouth agape. When he turned to Roy, his voice was full of anger. "_What_ did you _do_ to my _brother_?" he half-shouted.

"Al, I didn't _do_ anything to him—" A different officer slapped him. Roy grinned. "I can file charges for that, you know."

"You think anyone cares what charges scum like you files?"

"Roy? What's going on?" The last voice in the world Roy wanted to hear right then came from the doorway to the hall. Edward stood there, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, which widened as he realized Roy was being restrained. "What're you doing?!" he shouted at the officers.

"Our job, kid. Rescuing you from him."

"I don't understand!" Ed wailed, taking a step towards the officers.

"No, Ed!" Roy said, sharp enough to stop the boy in his tracks. "You can't help me, and if you attack them, you'll be arrested for assaulting an officer. Stay where you are."

"But Roy, what…"

A third officer, silent until now, stepped towards Edward. "Listen, kid, I don't know what this man has done to you, but it's okay now. I have to know, did he ever touch you? Where he shouldn't?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? He never hurt you?"

"No!" Ed shook his head vehemently. He glanced at Roy. "Roy would never hurt me. He loves me. You just don't understand, he _loves_ me!" The officer tried to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, but Edward shook him off. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I beg to differ."

Roy was getting quite sick of people surprising him in his own home. Pinako stepped from the shadows. "And why are you here?" he asked.

"Because I am their rightful guardian!" Pinako said, indignant. "And when Winry came home, telling me all about how Ed _slept_ with you, I had to come and see. And what do I find? A _pedophile_. Taking that poor boy into alleyways and having your way…how dare you!"

"But he didn't _do _anything!" Ed shouted, desperate. "He _wouldn't_ do anything, said he didn't want to _hurt_ me!" Tears began to form in his eyes. "It was just a fucking _kiss_, nothing wrong!"

The officer holding Roy tightened his grip, making a sound that was surprisingly close to a growl. "What," he said, voice shaking with suppressed rage. "It's not enough for you to mess around with kids, you have to make them believe it's okay, too?"

Edward looked from the officers to Granny, not sure who to argue against first. "But it _was_ okay," he whispered finally, looking at the ground. "I _liked_ it…"

"Brother!" Alphonse cried, finally coming out of his shock. "No!"

"I love him…" Ed continued. "You can't take him."

"I'm sorry, son, but this man has deceived you. What he has done was wrong, and he has to pay for his crimes." The officers began marching towards the door, Roy in tow.

"NO!" Edward cried out, lunging for Roy, only to be stopped and held back by Alphonse. "Al, let me go! Don't take him! ROY!"

"Ed, it's okay, I l—" the door shut in Roy's face. He turned to face the officers. "I hope you're happy."

* * *

"Ed," Pinako tried to calm the crying boy, but he lashed out at her, eyes filled with something close to hate.

"How could you!? _I love him_! Now he's gone!"

"Brother, I didn't know what he was doing to you…it's not natural, not right…"

Edward slapped his brother's arm away, still focused on Pinako. "He never hurt me! He's the one who made me realize me and Al could recover!" His voice was growing shrill.

"Come on, it's time you returned home with me—"

"You think I'd come back to Risembool after what you've done?!" Edward swallowed hard. "You're a bitch. You just took away the man I loved because our relationship went against what you believed in, never mind that I don't know when he will be back, or if I'll ever see him again. Never mind that he didn't get to finish telling me he loved me because of those assholes, or that I didn't tell him the same!"

Running to the door, Ed pulled it open, disappearing with a single, "Fuck you!"

* * *

Roy sat in his cell, awaiting the verdict. It had been a year since his arrest, a year since he had seen Ed, and his trial was only just finishing. The boy hadn't been allowed to testify.

Roy couldn't help but wonder if he had changed, if he had grown. Certainly he would still be just as beautiful as before, but the image of Ed in his mind was fading. Roy was terrified to forget even one detail of the blonde's face, but memories were not strong enough to capture and keep the precise look in Ed's eyes, the exact feel of his hair…

Edward would be thirteen by now, of course. Roy wondered if the boy had celebrated his birthday, and if so where he was. Was he back in Risembool, or had he started his journey to reclaim his brother's body?

Worst of all, had he found someone else?

The cell opened, and he was led out. Roy wasn't anxious; he knew he would be charged guilty. The only question would be the length of his sentence. Here there was a ray of hope; the minimum sentence was five years, and due to the lack of proof of abuse (such as the fact that Alphonse had never seen or heard him "molesting" Ed, because he _hadn't_, and that there was only a single eyewitness to say that he ever even _touched_ the boy) Roy was cautiously optimistic about his chances of getting just those five years.

He didn't want to think about the possibility of longer.

Roy didn't pay attention to most of the reading of the verdict—why did it take so long to tell him what would happen? But his heart leaped when he got his wish: five years. Just five years, then he would be free. After that, he would find Ed, see how the boy had grown, see how he felt about Roy…

Though it was the minimum sentence, Roy had a feeling the coming five years would be the longest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10--End

Five years was a long time, but it was almost over.

Roy sat in his cell, on a fairly pathetic cot, leaning up against the wall, staring at nothing. He kept up a mantra in his head: two more months, two more months, _two more months_.

How he had handled the past four years, ten months without going completely insane, Roy would never know. Most of the time was a blur; he felt as though he had been in a particularly restless sleep, persistently plagued by vague notions of fear and sadness. Most of his thoughts were of Edward, who had undoubtedly forgotten him completely—unless Roy had become another ugly scar in the boy's past.

But now, with just two months left, he was beginning to experience hope again. If not the hope for happiness, which had been all but dashed along with his career, then at least for freedom.

The door at the end of the corridor of cells opened, creaking on its hinges.

This was not a strange sound to hear. Guards came through all the time to switch shifts, and other inmates had visitors every once in a while.

Roy, however, had never had _anyone_ visit him; everyone he knew had been too disgusted with him to maintain his acquaintance. So he was rather surprised when the footsteps stopped in front of his door, when then accompanying guard mumbled a gruff, "Ten minutes."

Roy looked up, and standing there, against all odds stood Edward Elric.

The last five years had been good to him. The boy had grown, though he was still much shorter than Roy himself. His golden hair was still tied back, though not in a braid, just a simply ponytail. He still had his automail arm, at least (though Roy couldn't tell if his leg remained metal as well), and Ed even still wore leather pants. Most of all, the expression on his face had not changed: a confident, warm grin, inviting eyes that were far too large to resist lighting up in mischief…

Roy thought of his own lackluster appearance, with a few days worth of stubble on his face and his messy hair. Still, he did not hesitate to approach the bars. "Ed?" he asked, unsure of whether the boy—no, the _man_—standing in front of him was real, or an apparition. His voice cracked slightly.

Edward's smile widened, and he thrust his hand through the bars, grabbing Roy's own. "Roy!" His bright eyes teared up. Roy himself marveled at the way his voice had hardly changed, becoming just a smidge deeper. "You don't know how long it's been since I've said your name, Roy." He leaned against the bars, pushing to be closer. "I missed you."

If the alchemist's appearance was a shock, it was nothing compared to that. Roy stammered, "What? You _missed_ me? But…I thought everyone must have told you, convinced you of how wrong I was. I thought you would hate me by now…" Indeed, that had been Roy's darkest fear during his stint in prison.

"Oh, Roy!" Ed cried. "Of course I missed you! Oh, everyone told me that you were a terrible person, a complete bastard…Granny, Winry, Al, Lieutenant Hawkeye and the rest of the team, the _judges_…" Edward fairly spat out that last one. "I could hardly have a conversation that first year while you were on trial without everyone telling me how horrible what you had done was. But that doesn't mean I _believed _it."

A grin was beginning to form on Roy's face. "You always were a stubborn kid."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well. That trait served me well, in this case. I knew better than them—still do, actually. Everyone was begging me not to visit you today." Seeing the question in Roy's eyes, the blonde elaborated. "See, the courts wouldn't let me visit you until now, said I needed to recover. But I'm eighteen today! They can't stop me now, because…technically, anything from this point on between you and me would be legal…" Edward trailed off oddly at the end, remaining silent while Roy celebrated inside.

Ed had missed him! He hadn't forgotten him at all, hadn't moved on…and most of all, didn't hate him. This was far more than Roy had expected.

But something was off. The boy was still quiet, shuffling his feet and biting his lip. "Ed," Roy said slowly, fear rushing back after the momentary reprieve. "What's wrong?"

"Well," the alchemist mumbled, staring at the floor now. "I…I mean, I missed you so bad, and…I still _love _you—it feels so good to be able to tell you that again. But, even though I didn't listen to everyone with their opinions, I did learn _some_ things. I mean…you were attracted to me because you liked kids, right? But…I'm eighteen now. An adult. I've grown up, I don't look the same. So I guess I understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore, if I'm too old for you, and—"

"Ed, stop." Roy admonished. "I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you still look very young; I certainly wouldn't have guessed you were eighteen had you not told me. You're still short, and wide-eyed, and absolutely _adorable_ in every way. So there's no need to worry on that front. Besides, with you I experienced a first: the attraction was both to your body _and_ to your personality. Before you, I had felt lust, but with you I felt _love_. Your temper, your passion, your amazing capacity to care for others, and all your little quirks…don't worry so much, Ed. I am very much still attracted to you…and I still love you."

Once again, the blonde had tears of happiness in his eyes. He was about to open his mouth when the guard walked over. "Okay, time's up."

"It has not been ten minutes!" Edward said, indignant.

"You can have a minute more to say goodbye. This little show's giving me the creeps." The officer said, staring at Roy with an obvious distaste he had seen many, many times before.

Ed turned to Roy, holding so tightly to his hand that it hurt. "Roy," he said desperately, "I've been counting down the sentence. It's just two more months!"

"I know."

"And I don't know if I can manage to get back in here—you have no _idea_ how many hoops they made me jump through, something about this being sickening"—Edward's eyes twinkled playfully, obviously not about to let something so trivial get in his way—"but I _will_ be standing there waiting for you when you get out. I'll be the first person you see."

Roy nodded, before beckoning for the blonde to lean in. He did so, and Roy, through the bars, grabbed his cheek and pulled him in for a rather awkward kiss that was all he could give, imprisoned as he was.

Ed beamed like the sun, golden eyes aflame with adoration. "Goodbye, Roy. I love you!" he called, as the disgruntled guard led the way out.

"I love you too, Ed!" Roy shouted back, watching him depart.

Once the doors closed behind Edward and the guard, Roy went back to his bed in his cell, this time smiling.

For the first time in five years, his future was looking bright.


	11. Author's Note

Yes, that's the end~

I hope you all liked _Unacceptable_! For me, this was one of my favorite fanfics to write without a question, in part because of the controversial nature of the topic.

I tend to take it as my job (mostly seen, before now, in my non-fanfiction works that you obviously can't find here) to write about topics that tend to make people uncomfortable or upset, and I try to put a new spin, a new point of view on them. For example, I once wrote a short piece detailing a woman being stalked and killed by a serial killer...from the killer's point of view. In this case, I wanted to show an adult/child relationship that was actually consensual.

I don't want anyone to think that I believe that to be reality. I know that these relationships are almost invariably traumatizing to the child, and I don't wish that on anyone. Really, the only reason I wrote this story is because Ed's personality is such that, if he didn't like what Roy was doing, he would have completely kicked his ass. Ed is a rare character that, at the age of 11, was mature enough in my mind for this idea of a consensual adult/child relationship to work.

Hopefully you all understand I don't mean to support child abuse, and I am terribly sorry if this came across that way. I actually find it hard to watch children in pain.

On a less serious note, I want to address one thing concerning this story: the operation scene. A few people weren't happy with how I did that, and I have to say that I'm sorry, but it is in fact impossible to please everyone. My take on the "three years recovery, one for Edward Elric" was that the operation itself would be short; it was just that adjusting to the automail, and making sure it didn't reject and all that good stuff would take a long time. Mainly I got this idea because Lan Fan was able to use her automail to an extent after a very, _very_ brief period of recovery. Therefore, I assumed the actual connection of automail was a fairly quick process.

Obviously, I know nothing about actual prosthetics or any surgery at all-I was just working with limited knowledge and a desire to further the plot to the best of my ability (which, I think, would have been hard with a lengthy description of the operation).

Sorry again if it's not what you were looking for! Continue to review, please, and always feel free to point out anything you don't like or any mistakes and I will try to correct them (or at least explain my reasoning).

Check back with me for more Roy x Ed stories, I've got two I'm working on right now, and soon up is going to be another Envy x Ed!


End file.
